Stuck in a Moment
by SparkELee
Summary: Oneshot! FL and DM.... Is it real or is it a dream?


Stuck in a Moment

She discreetly watched him and his girlfriend from her vantage point across the room.

She ran her eyes down the blonde. _She's not even that pretty…_ Lindsay thought to herself. But the moment the thought entered her mind, she froze. _Whoa… This is very definitely not something I should be thinking about right now._ With that realization fresh in her head, she moved her eyes off the blonde and back to the scene at hand. She re-focused and pushed all her energy and thought into the scene in front of her.

Flack watched as Danny entered the apartment and strode up to Lindsay, handing her a coffee. She thanked him and gestured for him to follow her, presumably to check out what she'd been processing in the other room. They disappeared around the corner. He knew following them would be… overstepping his bounds, but that didn't stop him from coming up with a quick excuse and following a few steps behind them.

He heard their voices and stopped just short of walking into their line of sight.

"Sorry we got interrupted." He heard Danny tell her.

"It happens. It's not like you were the only one who got called in." Came Lindsay's response.

"I know…. But for the record, you looked hot in that little black… whatever it was." Danny confessed to her.

It was a moment before Lindsay's response and Flack barely heard it. "I'm still wearing it."

He heard Danny's sharp intake of breath and was barely able to hold back his own shock. He'd heard enough, he quickly stepped away from the door and returned to the main room.

"Hey, I'm going to go stay at Ashleigh's, I have a big day tomorrow." Flack barely heard his girlfriend. He nodded his agreement and gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

"OK, well I'm going to take this back to the lab, grab a ride with Stel. You good here?" Danny asked as he and Lindsay returned to the living room, evidence now in hand.

"Yeah, no problem." She replied, giving him a smile. He handed her the camera, Flack watched as Danny's hand came into contact with hers and held on a moment longer than necessary.

He turned away, back to his notes as she returned to processing.

"You can go too Flack, I got this." Lindsay told him as she went back to processing.

"Nah, I'll stay." He replied nonchalantly and wandered off to the other room.

"Suit yourself." Was all she said as she rolled her eyes and went back to her scene.

Half hour later, he came back in the room and found her slightly bent over, taking a picture. What was more interesting was the little black outfit Dan was referring to earlier was now peaking out of the space between her shirt and her pants.

He silently strode up behind her, coming to a halt right behind her. She had no idea he was there. When she got into her work, she blocked everything and everyone out, which made it all the more fun to play with her.

He took out his pen and very slowly lifted up the back of her shirt.

"Danny's right, that is one hot little outfit." Flack told her, watching as she straightened and turned around.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, her voice sounding shaky and frustrated.

"Just sticking to our arrangement." He replied flippantly.

"Our arrangement doesn't involve you eavesdropping on my conversations with my boyfriend." She told him haughtily, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure giving my girlfriend dirty looks isn't part of the deal either." He shot back, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Flack… We agreed… Only in private." She reminded him, as she started to feel the tension between them begin to crackle.

He took two steps towards her. "I think we're alone Monroe." He said, his eyes boring holes into her, making her palms sweaty.

"This is your _girlfriend's_ place." She protested, backing up a step, all of a sudden feeling the need for space.

"Yeah well, 2 hours ago you were in bed with Danny but you don't hear me arguing." He pointed out, his statement hitting home with her.

She stared up into his blue eyes. They may be the same color as Danny's but that's where the similarities ended. Right now they were dark and cloudy, they only got like that when he wanted something. And she knew exactly what he wanted. The catch was, she knew because she wanted it too.

"This is unbelievably wrong Flack…" She whispered hoarsely as thoughts of Danny traveled to the farthest corner of her mind.

"Dan's my best friend." He choked out, his eyes never leaving her face.

"You have a girlfriend. She's not all that pretty but…" She trailed off, her voice lower as she drew closer.

"You're hotter." He hissed in her ear as he moved toward her, moving her back against the wall.

"I know." She replied, tilting her face upwards, meeting his hot gaze.

"This is wrong." He reminded her, his mouth inches from her.

"Then we should probably stop." She told him, though neither of them backed away.

"We should've stopped 2 months ago." He retorted, his fingers curling around a strand of hair.

"We never should've started." She managed to squeeze out before his lips came crashing down on hers.

She kissed him back with just as much force, pulling him up against her, the wall that he'd just had his girlfriend pressed against.

His hands quickly found their way to her shirt and yanked it over her head. His hands were on her breasts almost immediately, palming each of them, lower his head to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

Her fingers were quick and swift, his shirt was unbuttoned in no time, her hands tearing at his undershirt, needing to feel his hard chest against hers.

She attacked his pants next, dropping them to the ground in seconds, his boxers following close behind.

He snapped the button and slid the zipper down on her pants and in no time, she was standing in front of him, wearing the same sexy outfit she'd been wearing for Danny.

One look and he picked her up, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and….

"MONTANA!!" A voice broke into her sleep. She jerked up and was instantly blinded by the bright lights of her office.

She shook her head slightly and sat back. The cloudy fog was lifting from her mind and she was putting it all together now. She was at her desk. She and Danny had been called to stay late to process the car. She'd put her head down while waiting for the results…

"Sorry Danny, I guess I was tired." She apologized wearily.

"It's cool." He replied as he set the file down in front of her.

"How long was I out?" She asked, rubbing her sleep filled eyes.

"Dunno. I just walked in a few seconds ago." He told her, reaching over and fixing a piece of her sleep mussed hair.

_It was all a dream… Just a dream…_She knew that thought was supposed to make her feel better, reassure her .But truthfully, she felt disappointed… Disappointed that she'd dreamed all of it.

"But Flack came through awhile ago looking for you. You could ask him." Danny suggested, grabbing his cup of coffee and heading to the lab.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She had a new text message. "Comin' Montana? We got an indestructible car to play with!" He exclaimed giddily.

She nodded. "I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee and wake up. Be there in a few." She replied.

He nodded and disappeared down the hall.

She retrieved her phone from her pocket.

She flipped it open and saw the message was from Flack. _God… Should I open it?_

Of course she had to open it.

She pressed 'Ok' and the message appeared.

"_Nice nap Monroe? We need to talk."_

She gulped. That didn't sound good.

"_Sure, what about?"_

She sat, frozen in one spot, unable to move until she knew what he was referring to.

"About why you were moaning my name in your sleep." His voice came from her office door.

She looked up and her heart leapt into her throat. She watched as he peeked out the door, and then came back in, shutting and locking the door behind him. He pulled the blinds on the windows and came and sat down across from her.

"I really need to go help Dan." She told him, fumbling for an excuse.

"He got called to the scene. More evidence popped up and they needed is hands. It's just you and me. This is the part where you explain why you're moaning my name in your sleep."

_Oh god…_ "I… Um… Well, it was just a dream… I mean, no harm… I didn't do anything wrong…" She replied nervously.

"I doubt Dan will see it that way." Flack told her, his voice level and neutral.

"Probably not. But why would you do that? It's not like you have anything to gain. He wouldn't exactly love the fact that I'm dreaming about YOU." Lindsay pointed out.

Flack just looked at her. "You're smarter than I give you credit for. But he's my friend. You shouldn't be having dirty dreams about me." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you think I know that? It should be Danny that I'm dreaming about, not you. But I can't exactly control it." She told him.

"You know, dreams are controlled by the wants of the subconscious." He stated very matter of factually.

Her jaw dropped open a bit. "Didn't know that, did you?" He challenged.

"No, no I did. I just didn't know YOU knew that." She retorted, leaning back in her chair.

"Thanks, that's nice. Makes me feel all warm and cozy in my special place." He snapped back sarcastically.

"I think your special place is the last thing we need to be talking about." She replied as she closed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head, which caused her shirt to ride up, exposing a sliver of her stomach.

The motion caught Flack's eye. Denying she was attractive was like denying he was a man. But she was with Danny… And he was seeing someone.

Nonetheless, he felt a twinge below his belt. He shifted slightly in his seat and cleared his throat a bit.

"What… What are we going to do about this?" He asked, after her arms were down and her skin was properly covered. _As if that's going to make a damn bit of difference…_

"Do? We aren't going to do anything. We can't." She told him as she stood to move past him, but he was faster.

He grabbed her arm as she tried to get by him. "Linds, you're dating my best friend and you had a sex dream. A sex dream about me." He told, as if she didn't know.

"Thanks, I remember. I was there." She shot back as she yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Wish I would've been…." He muttered as her hand prepared to turn the door knob.

_I didn't just say that out loud did I?_

She slowly turned back to him. "What did you say?" She questioned, her voice full of shock.

"Sorry, nothing, just talking to myself." He replied, trying to brush it off, hoping she hadn't heard him right.

"You were not. You said you wished you were there. Flack, what the hell is going on?!" She exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

He stayed quiet, knowing that speaking at that moment was very definitely not a good idea.

She paced the room a few times before coming to an abrupt halt in front of him.

"This, whatever this is, can't happen, it can't continue." She told him, now inches away, gesturing between the two of them.

"I agree." He told her, not backing up.

"Obviously you don't, because you basically just said you wanted to be a part of my dream." She snapped.

"Yeah well, I'm not the one who had the dream to begin with!" He fired back, his defense up.

She stared up into his angry blue eyes, refusing to back down.

The next moment passed by in a blur. Before he realized it, she was on him, her hands on his face, hauling him down to her level, attacking him with her hungry kisses.

"God… Doll, you are driving me absolutely insane." He whispered in her ear as he bit down lightly on her earlobe, eliciting a moan from her.

His hands were firmly planted on her ass. He backed her up two steps and lifted her onto her desk, bending her backwards, fully intending to join her on it.

"FLACK!!!!!"

Flack sat up, startled out of his dream, Hawkes standing over him.

He shook his head and looked around. He was in the break room of the lab. It was all slowly coming back to him now. He'd been waiting on Hawkes to finish up some reports for him and he'd laid down on the couch, not expecting to fall asleep.

"Sorry man, guess I was tired." Flack muttered, grabbing his jacket off the chair.

"Uh huh. I'm sure. Good dream? Sounded like it." Hawkes teased.

Flack said nothing, just turned bright red.

"So… Who's 'Doll'?" Hawkes continued his torture.

Flack looked up and found himself locking eyes with none other than Lindsay Monroe herself.

He held her gaze, searching her face, looking to see if she'd walked in on him, heard anything.

Her face gave away nothing. He was centimeters from his sigh of relief when, right before she was out of eye sight, she winked at him.

_Oh… My… God…_

FINIS!


End file.
